Mala hierba
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "La fuerza sobre sus hombros desaparece y el impulso que se libera lo hace patinar hasta el extremo contrario. No se detiene hasta que la espalda del indeseable visitante se estrella contra la piedra, quitándole el aire." Aspros x Youma. YAOI. PG, completo


**Autor: **Elyon Delannoy

**Título:** Mala hierba

**Tipo: **este si que no sé =/ ¿general?

**Resumen: **_"__La fuerza sobre sus hombros desaparece y el impulso que se libera lo hace patinar hasta el extremo contrario. No se detiene hasta que la espalda del indeseable visitante se estrella contra la piedra, quitándole el aire."_

**Clasificación: **PG

**Advertencias: **Dub-con maybe?

**Pareja Principal:** Aspros/Youma (quizás esto debería ir en las advertencias también)

**Razón:** Twinfest 2013

**Dedicatoria: **Para Scaaaaaar que me atormenta con estas cosas

**Comentarios adicionales:** Sólo necesitaba algo con Aspros. Era este o uno son Sísifo y no sé porqué, termino pareciendome interesantisimo. Escrito muy a la rápido como casi todo lo de este evento porque no se vivir más que al límite xDD Sorry si hice con Aspros algo feo

**Estado: **Completo

**Nº de Palabras: **667

**Última actualización:** Hoy (que no sé ni que día es :/ )

* * *

**"Mala hierba"**

Aspros pasea la vista por las mazmorras del Inframundo con desagrado.

Levanta una bota y observa el barro que las recubre antes de chasquear la lengua. Está lejos de ser lo que esperaba. Está lejos de ser lo que el idiota ese le ha prometido.

Empuña las manos y aprieta los dientes, aflojando sólo cuando una sonrisa perturbada le cruza los labios. Siente la presión sobre los hombros; a su alrededor el espacio se comprime y se expande en pulsos regulares que pronto se vuelven arrítmicos. Presta atención a toda pequeña variación, atento, afinando los sentidos. No se deja avasallar por la fuerza de gravedad que intenta ponerlo de rodillas.

Aspros se ríe.

Debería saber que necesita más que eso para tirarlo al suelo. Debería saber que jamás logrará tenerlo de rodillas. Escucha las carcajadas burlonas desde todas partes, intentando hacerle perder la concentración.

En un momento dado, la fuerza gravitacional da un pequeño tirón a su izquierda, imperceptible para cualquier otro, pero no para él, secretamente familiarizado a los cambios físicos que genera su presencia.

Se gira con violencia, lo más rápido que puede sintiendo el brazo diez veces más pesado; sólo hasta que siente algo sólido bajo los dedos, contrae los músculos.

El quejido que obtiene lo deleita a niveles insospechados. Mucho más allá de lo que hubiese esperado dado su enfado previo.

La fuerza sobre sus hombros desaparece y el impulso que se libera lo hace patinar hasta el extremo contrario. No se detiene hasta que la espalda del indeseable visitante se estrella contra la piedra, quitándole el aire.

El sombrero de copa se balancea sobre la cabeza del hombre que tiene enfrente pero no cae hasta que éste alza la barbilla, en un movimiento rápido, con la única finalidad de darle impulso al sombrero y quitarlo de en medio. Aprovecha de sacudirse los cabellos disparatados y a pesar de que Aspros tensa los dedos sobre su garganta, la sonrisa de hiena no decrece.

— Me encanta la intensidad con la que me extrañas, Aspros — habla con un hilo de voz, consciente de que el ex santo de Géminis podría chasquear los dedos y partirle el cuello. Youma juega con él, lo tienta a propósito. Lo empuja constantemente.

Y en cierto punto, afloja.

Le da golpecitos con la palma abierta en el costado, como diciéndole a Aspros que ya está bien, que fue suficiente. Aspros no afloja la fuerza hasta que nota que le ruedan un poco los ojos en las cuencas.

En el fondo, ese constante juego de intentar sacarlo de quicio que ha adoptado Youma le divierte sobremanera. Pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que aquella mazmorra no era lo que habían acordado.

— Esto no es…

— Lo que habíamos acordado. Si, lo sé — refunfuña Youma, recogiendo su sombrero y sacudiéndole el barro lo mejor que puede — Ya sabes, estamos en guerra. La economía no anda…

Aspros lo mira con dureza y Youma traga pesado. Silva, como si estuviese genuinamente sorprendido del mal humor del muchacho.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Tú no deberías estar aquí aún.

Le suena a crítica. Y Aspros nunca se ha llevado bien con las críticas. En menos de un segundo tiene a Youma nuevamente presionado contra la pared.

— No estoy jugando, Mefistófeles.

A Youma se le enturbia el rostro de inmediato y por un segundo, Aspros piensa en recular. Hasta que el espectro explota en carcajadas.

— Ya sé, ya sé. Yo tampoco esperaba que tu copia jugara sus cartas de esa forma — chasquea la lengua, desviando el rostro pero mirando de reojo a Aspros — Quizás le aposté al caballo equivocado…

Un quejido corta su incipiente verborrea. Aspros se le pega como la mala hierba y Youma se lo diría y se reiría de su agudo sentido del humor si no tuviese la boca ocupada en ese preciso instante. La lucha de poder siempre ha sido de sus peleas favoritas.

— Yo te voy a mostrar a quién le apostaste — gruñe Aspros en su oído y la sonrisa de Youma se ensancha imposiblemente.

***FIN***


End file.
